


one after another

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, The Netherlands, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: hinata was just help when this was happening , he was taken and used over and over again, i wants to go home, but what is home now..





	one after another

Today is the most hardest day of school, classes somehow become harder and more difficult, at lunch all the food in the cafeteria is sold out, more difficult classes and volleyball practice became more tiring and their couch was sick, shimizu and yachi went to met the school council, and takeda went for a teacher meeting, soon they all finished late and everyone want to finish clean up so they can go home faster and sleep, as everyone finished up and change their clothes others wanted to go home and sleep or just hang out with each other, hinata just quickly change into a white shirt and black shorts and hurried to his bike, usually everyone wanted to hang out at the store and eat something but hinata left in a hurry but today hinata just want to go to his room and die in his bed.

Hinata passin houses he stopped a man working on his van, he slowed down a bit and see the man has the hood of the van up and look at the engine looking confused and worried the orange hair boy stopped “excuse is everything okay?” he asked walking close to him.

The man, in his mid 30’s, brown hair and wearing thick clothing “ah, my van died, well not ‘my van’ but the companies this one is died and i have no idea what happen”

Hinata walk to the engine and doesn't understand the mechanics of this engine or any kind to him it look like just something he doesn't understand “don’t you have tools to fix it”

“I do, thing is, i don’t know what is broken” he then notice something and open a cap and look in the tank and gave a little chuckle “i forgot to add more water in the tank, the engine must have overheated, hey kid there’s a case of water in the back can you get like two there” hinata look at the side door of the van look back at the walk to it and open it, as it slide open there is a tool box, and a plastic bag with store bought snake and a 6 pack case of water, he pulled out the case and ripped open the plastic cover and remove two bottles, place it on the side and and put everything back in the bag. Hinata then grab the drinks “i got them” then he saw a shadow over him.

“Good” then a cloth cover his lower face and a sweet smelling smell flow through his nose and mouth as he tried to cream though the cloth and hand, he was pushed into the van with the brown hair man and he try to close the door with his foot, Hinata struggled through the stranger power, he flailed his arms around to try and get himself free and escape this dangerous man, the smell reached his body and his arms a failing him and his body want to sleep and his mind is fuzzy and his is too falling asleep, his eyes are closing and the man remove the cloth and starting at the young teen. The man smiled and he turn to a bag near the driver seat, and pulled out ropes and tied the boy up, then duct tape to cover his mouth around his head a couple of time, and use a different cloth to blindfold him, he slid out of the van and fix up the engine, and into the driver seat and drove off.

The man pulled out his phone and fixed it to the phone holder on the side and called someone “ _ hello _ ”

“Hey its me, i got another one, orange hair, short about 150 or 160 cm and look like 15 or 16 of age” he said, smiling driving towards the city

“ _ More important boy or girl _ ”

“Boy”

“ _ Good, we got too many girls here, how much do you think?” _

“300000 yen, who knows maybe more, i gotta go i see the police” then he hang up and pass the police pulling over another person, maybe for speeding, and drive into the unknown with young hinata in the back towards something he has no control over.

============================================================================

His body is heavy and sluggish, he open his eyes to a something nightmares are dreamed of, the young boy is in a chain link cage, his cells as about 60cm wide, as he stood up, the the top of the cage just touched his head and the door is 5 foot away and from him, hinata look around and see more boys and girls around his age, older and younger they are scared, he turn to the left and see a 9 year old girl crying silently in the small corner of her cell. Hinata is scared, he was just helping someone and now he is in a cage, he then notice his shoes and socks are gone, his bag, phone, bike, are all gone, he walk to the gated door and try to open it, it padlocked.

“What's happening? Where am i?” he said to himself and he turn to right and see a girl in her mid 20’s the only one he can see older than most, but he looks tired, dead, and lost he walk close to her and she look up at the boy “where am i?” he simply asked. 

“Hell” she rasphed “they sell us, for anything, they don’t care for what they just want the money”

“So human trafficking” he remember one night while he and his family, watch the news where the police found a base full of human trafficking in china before he went to high school, and now he is part of it.

“Yes, they sold me to a brothel, now i am back, who knows who’s going to by me” hinata step back and look out seeing men with guns and tough looking, he is scared what is going to happen to him, will murders buy and kill him, sent to a different country he doesn't know, he look down on the ground wide eyed and scared of it, he will never see his family or team again, he turn to the gate and try to open it again, but with no succession he was went to the back of his cell and sat down, think about the different circumstance of that night, he thought what would happen if he didn’t help that man or stayed with his team, but he didn’t do any of that, he didn’t think of the consequences of talking to strangers, he thought his judgement was clear but it wasn’t and he paid the price.

He can't tell how long he was in this place, he heard people talking about prices, negotiation and writing description of all of them and walking back and forth watching them all, then a bunch of people came grabbing some of the kids as they coming close to hinata, he stood up and ready to fight when needed but then he sees three men with a gun, pointing at them as they are grabbing them. They reached his cell they have four other people and one of the open the gate and went in “come here kid” he grab hinata’s arm and pulled in to the group with the boy weak resistance they pulled him out and cuffed his wrist together and and they all walk to the end of the area they are all in and into a another room, and hinata can see they are in what look like a large bath house, looking around he see the place is old and run down, he couldn't see where the location of the bath house might be and no name of the house.

A tall middle age man walk up to hinata and dragged him into a room and the other are being lead to another location too, they stop and hinata is forced out of his current clothes, hinata is scared they might kill him or worse, but they just forced him into a metal washtub and wash him, they clean his skin, hair, body, hinata wasn't a fan of their method on how they clean them, then he was forced his under the water and scrubbing him hard and roughly too. After they clean him, hinata is cold, wet, shivering and covering himself, on of the gun armed man throw a towel to the boy, “dry yourself bitch” hinata grabbed the towel and try his best the dry himself while he still handcuffed. Hinata thought wondered was he was lead back to the group naked, the others were also cleaned and naked too and also trying to cover themselves, but harder for the girls, as they are walking they they can hear voices, shouting in different languages.

“Whats going on?” he question as he went try to look were the voices are coming from. 

“I want my mummy!”   
“I want to go home!”   
“You can’t do this to us”

The other kids has been talking and scared, a tall man went to one of the kids and pistol whip her, he stop crying and she look at him scared, he cried her tears and the others stop as well “talk again and i make sure you never talk again” he yelled at the kids, he cocked his gun and pointed to the hinata forehead, he look up at the gun and back at the man, one person hinata couldn't see started to yell at the tall man “everything is going to be over soon and they will kill us and you if we hurt and scratch the products” then he retreat the gun and walk to a door. Hinata can still feel the cold gun on his forehead and someone open a door and they can hear the voice becoming louder and the tall man grab hinata but the chain link of the cuff and pulled him though the door and close the door, and hinata can vaguely see a stage and a well dressed man talking in english, he wish he can understand and listen in english class, the tall man grab his chin and forced him to look up at another man forcing a ball gag in his mouth, hinata bite down fearing for his life unsure what is happening and who is going to by him.

“And now the next set for auction, #1 is this boy” said the well dressed man, the tall man pushed hinata out onto the stage and onward he is forced to a stop next to the announcer, facing towards audience, hinata couldn't see the audience because of the harsh light pointing at the stage and some at him, he squinted his eyes, hinata can hear the announcer giving a description of his form and where he was taken from, he wanted to cry for help and cry for mercy but he couldn't “now then we will start of the bidding on 12,000$” then the voice from the audience started to scream out number.

“12,500”   
“14,000”   
“14,200”   
“14,550”

The numbers keep going up and hinata who much are they willing to pay for a small fry like him, then the numbers slowed down and the words scare him and scared to hear it again “SOLD, FOR 19,500$” hinata started to cry, tear merge around his eyes as they forced him off the stage to the other side of the stage, the orange hair boy turn back to see the little girl is up. 

Hinata was forced into a room, it look like a dressing room or sorts, they remove the cuffs and the ball gag and left the boy along. Hinata look around the room, there are two draws, he open them up and there are plain white shirts for both genders, grey pants and simple slippers, hinata put them on, so he is he is no longer of naked, couch, table and chairs and then he see another door and he look inside and there is a bathroom, just a sink, mirror and toilet then the other kids alsom come in one by one too. Hinata sat down on the couch and continue to cry silently he is never going to see his family again, he never going to see his team, school, friends, he is going to miss everyone, he still can’t believe this is happening, hinata stood up and walk to the door he is willing to run for freedom even if death could be the ineffable, he stood on front of the door ready to open it and run but the door open from the otherside hinata and the other kids run to the back of the room.

Hinata watched as a foreign man in his mid to late 30’s walk in well dressed in three piece suit, all black, with a red tie and pocket square, short black hair, mature looking person, looking at him “so this is the boy my money brought” he spoke is an odd accent as he walk to the boy and just stand there overshadowing him. Hinata slide down the wall scared of what is going to happen to him and if he is going to die or suffer “bring him to my car, we’re leaving” three men went after hinata as the man walk out of the room. It took them a while to get hinata into the car, but the car is actually a limo, can now see its the middle of the day and hinata struggled too much and he didn’t see there he was and they have driven a while, hinata is sitting on the side chair saying nothing just having a few glances of the black hair man.

Hinata look out and see they are driving somewhere but he couldn’t tell where they are going “the airport” hinata look at the man “the airport i have to get back to netherland” he smiled hinata look down and just looked shocked he is forced out of the country “you know i haven’t introduce myself, my name is lucas” he said “are you going to say anything?”

Hinata just look down and spoke “why did you brought me, i have friends ,family, a sport team i love, they're looking for me, they’re are missing me, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AND JUST BUY ME?!” he yelled at lucas.

“I didn’t bought you my employee did, i just here to make sure you arrive without damage she brought other children around your age and in the middle east and russia, last year and he want new kids, the others just became older, and we need a new one” he said.

After a while hinata spotted the airport, he look around the area hoping he could make a run for it and find someone and tell them what happen and want then to him and finally get back to his family, but the pass the parking lot and into a private area, and there is a private jet. 

The door open and a man grab hinata arms and pulled him to into the jet, inside there are a  two rows across in the back, two booths and one row across, and then the guard forced hinata to a seat in the back and cuff him to the armchair and they stated to take off, hinata watch lucas looking out of the window opposite of him, hinata look out and see he is going to leave the country “say goodbye, your never seeing this place ever again kid” he said.

hinata cried again.

=================================================================

The flight from japan to amsterdam was about 12 hours, hinata ate inflight food, mainly sandwiches, cups of water, he went to the bathroom a few time with a guard outside, and slept for about 6 hours. They landed its the middle of the day. hinata and lucas went into another car, not a limo and they drove into the city, hinata look out and streets, he hoped to travel outside of japan but not like this, the orange hair boy is sitting next to the guard in the back and lucas is in the front driving.

“You never asked where we are going” said lucas

“Would you tell me if i did” said hinata, trying to act strong.

“Yes”

“Then where?”

“Your new home” hinata didn’t expect him to answer truthfully

“You never asked about my name, you guys just keep calling me kid” hinata started to hate it

“I never ask, we just get the product not interact with you, i just bring them and if you think of running they will punishment for you” said lucas, hinata shut up as the car is slowing down on front of a building, it looks old but new at the same time, the boy was then pushed out of the car and they went in, lucas lead him to a elevator, hinata saw there are ground floor and there are 10 more floors and a basement, lucas pulled out his phone and used it as key card and press the sixth floor.

As the elevator move hinata just look forward trying to be brave but inside his stomach want to turn itself and make him vomit in the life. the elevator stop and the floor is fancy and a hall leading to towards a door, lucas knocked the door and a calming ‘come in’ answer. in the office there is a fancy wooden desk, couches,  plants, bookshelves and other sorts of item offices uses, and behind the desk is a middle age woman red hair, in a business suits looking at the computer typing.

“ma’am, i got the boy” said lucas, the lady look up from the computer, he stare at the orange hair boy, she stood up and walk on front of the desk.

“So this is the boy you scouted” then she walked around the boy “good pick, exotic, hair colour, height, age, you did a good pick” she walk back to her desk “so boy what's your name?” speaking in japanese

Hinata spoked “ Hinata Shōyō, where am i?”

“My club called the fox den, i am the owner and you're now my property”

“how could you to this a business? I’m a human being, not a something you buy” the lady look at lucas and nodded, hinata was unsure what that mean, but then lucas punched him in the stomach, hinata bent down holding his stomach, then lucas grab him by the hair, forced him to the ground and he is kicking his stomach, the ex-volleyball player stood up after lucas kicked him, still holding himself.

“That what you get for talking back at the boss” said lucas “should i take him down for punishment” hinata eyes widen looking at the both of them.

“No don’t, take to the others tomorrow night is his debut and they have to prepare him” lucas and the guard lead hinata out of the room and back into the lift and they all went to the 10 floor.

As they reach the floor, it open to see a lot of doors they walk to one room and open it and pushed hinata in “new bitch everyone treat him good okay” then they close the door and inside hinata look up to see a bunk bed and he see a older teen, almost in his early 20’s and he look down at the and he is japanese too, light red hair and handsome.

“Your name?” he said

“What?” asked hinata looking at him

“What's your name? Half the time they call you nicknames or try and give you new names, you will forget it, so what's your name?”

“ Hinata Shōyō”

“Lee, i forgot my last name, they got me when i was 5” lee jump off the top bunk and he pulled out a book from the bedside table open it and sit down on the bottom bed “come here” hinata sat down next to him “okay i’m going to tell you how we do things here don’t worry about it, i will teach you”

“Thank you, but why?”

“I just need to Okay, the ground floor is the lobby, rich guys come in and party in the club at the first and second floor, we don’t go there, only some of the girls go there to bring up more clients, the clients some time they rent private room on the third floor, it's like a host club, we hang with them and drink with them and yes we do drink” 

“Like a host club so they don’t…..” hinata linger at the last word

“No we don’t it's not aloud no matter what, on the fourth floor and some of the rooms it's a thing they call  _ ‘pay and fuck’ _ there are about 25 rooms, 10 are empty if the clients want to use up they have to play for the room and the other 15 is room where we are stuck in, the doors are electronically locked and the only way they come in is with a pad next to the door and it scam their card and they come in”

“How many times have you been in there?” asked hinata

“A few times, most of us don’t like to talk about it, well anyway there is the special request room”

“What's that?”

“Clients sometime asked for us specifically, wearing outfits and order toys and other stuff, new people rarely get requested so don’t worry, just don’t make a impression on anyone and you’ll be okay and i guess you met the boss” hinata nodded and hold his stomach “lady lily is scary, if you disobey anything she asked, you will be punished by her or anyone else” hinata nodded and tighten his hold on the stomach “well under use is girls rooms and the floor 7 and 8 is the common room for us, they want us healthy and strong for the clients”

“Lee can i ask you a question?” he nodded “did anyone ever leave this place? Like escape”

“The years i was here, there were escape attempts, but she was taken to the basement and she never seen again and there was this american he escaped we have no idea what happen to him, some think he escaped, others think he died or is right now homeless still trying to get home” said lee stood up and put the book away and he went to the door common “lets go soon they want you ready and for your first night tomorrow” Lee stood up and walk to the door “but first i’ll leave you to your thoughts, i’ll bring you some thing to eat and drink, the bottom bed is yours” the lee left the room closing the door behind him, hinata lay on the bed, the bed felt okay, the sheets soft and comfy, he cried he doesn't know how much tears he have left in his body, he didn’t know what to do, accept this new life or run from it.

A few hours passed hinata cried, taken a rest, ate, lee showed him where the clothes are, he seen the other teens in the same situation in the common room there are couches, books, tv but only show french shows and a small kitchen, hinata smiled a few times but he then remember where he is and his smile is gone, they went back into their room and hinata sat down while on his bed and lay down “you should sleep, we need your strength and tomorrow night they want you working” said lee, gathering clothes.

“What are you doing?” asked hinata

“Working, i’m working the private club, tonight is a corporate firm party, and they want boys and girls so  its going to be busy” said lee, then he turn towards the bathroom and went in, hinata close his eyes and sleep, and all he dream is his family and friends, they are just eating at his house, hanging out and playing games, he miss them and he want to go back home.

Morning arrived and hinata woke up to see lee in his bed, and he looks calm and in peace, hinata grabbed spare clothes, and went into the bathroom, he showered and came out to see lee waking up.

“Hay how are you?” asked lee

“I’m okay, how was ……” hinata couldn't say it.

“The party, its okay, they mainly grope me and kiss me, one of the girls went to the rooms with one of the clients and the man i was with really liked me” lee yawn and he went back to sleep, hinata walk out and went to get something to eat, some of the teens are eating some are just talking, he just ate by himself and after he finished he walked around the common rooms and sat down on the couch, being by himself. Lee came down and ate sat down next to him “you should learn english too” he said

“English why?, i understand a little and i do speak a little but but not a lot”

“Most of the clients speak english as a first and second language, i know english, today is my day off i can show you, but….” lee look back and see one older teen walking to them, hinata look back and see he is ass tall as lee but younger, blonde hair and three young teen behind him.

“So this is the new bitch lady lily brought from japan” he spoke in a french accent “i doubt anyone will fuck him on his first night”

“Claude, what do you want?” said lee in english “shouldn't you go down to the club and work”

“No i was with a client in the special request room” claude walk around and sat on a armchair next to hinata “so my  oiseau (bird) how much did they got you? 20 grand? 30, 40? I was brought for half a million”

“About 19 grand” said hinata, claude didn’t understand japanese,

“He said 19K” then claude face turn from a friendly face to a ‘are you for real’ face.

“Really, you for something as cheap as 19 thousand, they got a really good deal, well you should stay with me i can show you the ropes and i can even recommend my clients to you”

“Claude don’t you think he been though a lot right now, let him be and go with your possy and work” said lee being defecive for hinata, claude stood up wand walk away waving “whatever you do don’t do anything for him and with him, he like the top dog here, he can influence what clients you might get, so don’t piss him off”

“Okay lee, so what are we going to do today?” asked hinata.

“For now i’ll teach you english and later when you have to go and work i tell you what going to happen okay” hinata smiled, for the rest of they day lee taught the young boy how to speak english, just simple yes, no, and things he know the clients want him to say.

==========================================================================

Noon arrived and everyone is getting ready for the club and hinata starts working, lee told him to shower and gave him a robe to cover himself as they fo to the fourth floor, lee lead hinata to an empty room and set up the room to pay as the boy is sitting on the bed, scared and terrified. Lee sat down next to him “listen this is going to be okay, when they start, just try and keep calm and relax, some don’t mind noise so it's okay to scream, after they are done, clean yourself and relax as much as you can before the next one comes, okay?” lee explained, hinata nodded.

“I appreciate everything you done for me, i think i would have died here or join claude” said hinata, lee stood up and smiled was he walk to the door.

“Don’t worry, when i came here no one helped me, i’m happy as long you're okay” he open the door and look back at hinata “take the robe off when they are here” as he was about to leave someone came in and it was lady lily, hinata eye look up at the woman and tighten his lips and lee just stood asaid looking down.

Lily smiled and look down at the boy “you're scared aren't you?” hinata nodded “don’t be, i can see lee has helped you prepare and has he touched you english” he nodded again “that's good, lee what are you doing tonight?”

“Going to the club tonight ma’am i’m going to try and get new clients” he said

“Don’t claude is doing that, your going to the lobby and work reception with angel she wants company”

“Yes ma’am”

“Then go” lee left him alone with lily, hinata look down to his feet  “your scared of your first night?” he nodded again “don’t worry, lucas did you a favor of buying you, we look into the other children that were being sold back in auction house, they’re sold the girls are now working in a whore house, and the boys is in slave labour in a salt mine and your here, working for me and not for a deviant, human interaction and live a healthy life” she turn to the door “make me proud, young one or lucas will have you downstairs in the basement” then she left and close the room. Hinata let out a breath he didn’t know he has, he stood up and waited looking around the room, in the room it's just a king size bed, side drawers filled with lube, condoms,the book kama sutra and box of tissues, a small bin and nothing else, he waited hearing noises outside of the room, laughing, talking and other noise, and hour later he is sitting down on the bed and then the door has open hinata stood up taking the robe off and see a middle age man somewhat drunk and looking at the young boy, he is well dressed and sophisticated enough.

“So your the new one right?” he said

“yes” hinata answered

“Okay get on bed, one of the boys told me your a virgin right?” the man loosen his tie, hinata nodded as he lay on the bed “good let's have some fun kid” the man walk to the bed and hover over the boy and smiled he then kissed hinata.

Hinata is terrified as the man kissed him, his hands clasp themselves to hinata shoulder and he pushed his entire body onto him, hinata let the man kiss him, his breath is smell of booze and a hint of smoke, then the man moved back he look down at the boy “don’t you like my kiss?” hinata turn to the side and nodded “then kiss me back” he kiss hinata again and the teen obayed and kiss him back, as they kiss, the man hand wandered down his body, lightly brushing against the nipples, and hovering over hinata cock. The teen gasp as he felt the man touching his cock, “you like that? I can go even further than this, he lift himself up and grab onto the boy legs and hoist them up and he lower down his boy and swallow up hinata cock and suck.

“AHH!!” hinata hand went to the man hair and trying and pull him off but the man tongue swill around his hardening cock and balls, hinata couldn't contain his moans anymore, he moans out loud which made the man suck him more, then another surprise happen the pulled hinata out of his mouth and reach for the drawers and pulled out a tube of lube and went back down onto the teen again.

Hinata doesn't know what is going to happen to him but then he felt the man finger probing inside him. The finger pushed pass his rim and proceed to loosen him up hinata breath then became uncontrollable he also feel a pressure building up deep down inside and wanting to be burts out “i’m going to cum, please stop”

The man remove himself off hinata cock and added another finger “really? then cum from my fingers kid and don’t touch yourself” hinata face turn redder as he use his body and fuck himself using the man fingers, panting, eyes closed. The an smiled watching the boy fucking himself “you want more fingers” he added another finger curling them up to a pressure point inside the boy, hinata can felt it, bursting the pressure and taking the teen cum, hinata moaned at his member squirting out cum over his body “wow boy look at you covered in your own cum, then see if i can do it again” hinata didn’t pay attention to the man as he unbuckled his pants and fished out his large cock, throbbing to fuck someone, he position his cock over hinata’s entrance and trust in with one thrust, pushing himself all the way inside. Hinata screamed at the surprise, he look at the man hovering over him “are you ready? Because i am going to fuck you to death” and he begins.

Hinata body has become hotter, sensitive from his last cumming, his nipples has become sensitive and some reason he want someone to touch then, his cock also sensitive and hard again and his voice is lewd and loud. Hinata look up at the man and he his thrusting fast and hard, hitting the prostate, over and over again “wow you are a virgin, god your so tight and hot and that voice is so lewd i can’t believe i’m the one who take your virginity” he said “say you love this”

Hinata tried to copy his request “I…..lo..lo..love it”

“Master”

He try to copy him again “M-m-mas-ter” then the man cum inside the the boy, hinata feels the cum inside himself, building pressure and he is cumming over his body again.

“Wow, look at that your so cute” he pulled out and fixed himself “well see you” then he left the room, hinata tried to sit up be he couldn't, he look at the door and he is sure he is alone. The boy turn to the side trying to relax his body from the abuse, his tear stained his face as he silently cry into the pillow.

He want go home, he want to go to his room and sleep, then the door open again and another man walked him older than the last person “okay kid, get on your hands and knees once i cum inside of you i’m out of here”hinata struggled to his body, but he manages is on his hands and knees, the older man drop his pants and position his cock over hinata abused hole “looks like someone fucked you already, i like seconds hand” then he started to fuck hinata, hinata already over sensitive from the person before. The older man fucked him ard and fast, hinata mind just then black as the man fuck him, his sight went blank as he came onto the bed “ you came? Before i did? Thats cute but not aloud” the man thrust his hips harder and faster cumming into hinata, the teen is silently moaned into the pillow.

“So good, well i have to go and fuck the girl in the next room” said the man, he walked out of the room and hinata is again left alone. Throughout the night people walk into hinata room and used him, in different position, some fuck him unprepared, some fucked his mouth with and without his consent, he was forced to say things he didn’t want to say or just said in japanese, like:

‘i am a whore’   
‘Master cum inside me’  
‘Cum inside me’

Hinata wanted this night to end and die, the last man walked into the room and hinata is coughing out cum from the laster person, the man used a position from the book in the draws and choosen a position called the butter churner, hinata was in so much pain without stretching and exercise to keep his bod liber this muscle and bone hurt from the position.

Hours passed and around 4 in the morning lee walked in his face didn’t change as he see hinata sweating, tired, covered him his own and other men cum, laying on his stomach, unmoving, Lee to the bed and kneeled down looking at the boy, he look dead, any sign of living is just shallow breathing and slow uncoordinated blinking “hay are you okay, rough night?” asked lee, hinata notice he is holding clean robe and towel under his arm.

“Wha-”

“Its 4 in the morning, i’ll take you to the bathroom and help you clean up” with lee’s help, hinata got slightly clean then lee helped him up to the boys floor and into the bathroom , and then lay him in the tub turn the water into a warm temperature, one point hinata wanted to be alone in the tub and lee left him alone but stayed by the door. In the their room hinata is laying in his bed, under his covers staring at the wall and lee is next to him, not saying anything just making sure he is okay.

“Lee, what was your first time here like?” he asked

Lee turn to him and sighed, and shifted his position and sat on the bed “when i was taken here, i didn’t know anybody and i was a mess, then when lucas told me i have to work, i thought it was cleaning or cooking but no, my first time was worse than yours, i was 5 and there was so many pedophiles. Some just, touch me, hold me, to creepy things to me and there are some who just….” he lingered remembering the earlier days, “......like you they used me, they torn me up, i cried throughout that ordeal for some sick reason they sometime like it when i cry, after everything no one wanted to help me, the person i was bunked with he wasn't any help, he just kick me out of the room any time he feels like it, then he was taken to the basement after he punched a client, so i been alone for a few years, some came, some went, i taught them what they need to know and how to survive here” hinata felt slightly better, in some way he now feel like he is not the only one in pain, during their first night in this club.

Morning arrived and hinata barely got out of bed that morning, he asked if lee could bring him food, and he did bring food and they sometime talk and some time they just sit in silence and and when noon arrived hinata and lee walked out of the room, the orange hair boy follow lee because he doesn't want to be in his room anymore and scared claude will talk him into something or do something for him instead, down into the office floor, hinata didn’t want to go to lily’s office again but they went into a different office and they walked into lucas office and hinata is scared of this man, he is terrifying when he first met him.

“Well kid here’s the job list for tonight and tomorrow night” lucas gave lee a piece of paper and whats on it lee cringed and slam the paper down on the table, hinata jumped at the sound and they step back “what is it this time, kid?”

“Hinata can’t do another night like last night he is still recovering” said lee

“Not my choice, lily said he has to do it tonight, that or he task nathan place in the basement” lee gritted his teeth and scoffed and look away, lucas smiled “hey be happy he’s off tomorrow night” the two left the office and lucas smiled behind their backs. Hinata look scared as he heard he is going to work again tonight, he look at lee, he is still pissed off, then he remember some mention the basement but never addressed it what it does, a they reached the elevator lee lost it.

“FUCKING LUCAS, I LIKE TO SEE HIM DO ANY OF THE WORK WE DO!” lee yelled kicking the door of the elevator “sorry hinata, some things are out of my control”

“What’s in the basement, you guys mention it but never tell me what is down there?” asked hinata as they go up to the boys floor, lee look down at the paper and up at hinata then the door to the floor open up, lee left the paper on the table where everyone will see and they went to their room and sit down.

“The basement is a form of punishment to us, it's also known as a bdsm floor”

“The what?”

“Bondage, discipline, dominance, submission and sadomasochism, the weird part of sex, ropes, toys, pain all that stuff, some are already down there for permanent punishment and some are a form of punishment to us if we don’t obey them, miss lily is actually the one giving the punishment if we don't obey them, i never been but i know if you go down there it will be painful and humiliating”  said lee “i also know claude sometime blame his mistakes to the others, that's why i said don’t follow him”

“Oh but who is nathan?”

“He’s a guy we know who regularly gets punished because he got the club to lost a lot of clients last year because he wanted to leave this place and he thought he could do that while trying to ruin clients and escape, he only reached the lobby when the guards got him, then he taken down there and still being punished”

“So that's why you told me to listen to them? So nothing like that happens to me” asked hinata, lee nodded and they continue their day with hinata english lessons until work is starting.

Hinata showered and went into a different room in the fourth floor he is in one of the empty rooms, sitting on the bed with the robe still on he is he sitting there looking at the door “okay stop it, he said i’m going to have the night off tomorrow i can do whatever and not worry about this just worry about tonight” he said to himself, he look down on himself and he remember most of the clients didn’t bother to prepare him and just fuck him with no preparation at all.

The orange hair boy remove his robe and place it next to the bedside table, then open the drawers and pulled out the lube and sat back down on the bed and squirted some on his fingers, then lay back and trail his fingers down to his ass, he rub over his entrance, he want to the stretched out before his first client come in and fuck him. Hinata push his finger inside himself he let out his breath as he rim tighten around his own finger, hinata push in and out his own fingers and feel his own body is turning on.

Hinata pant lightly, his eyes close and his legs up and spread, he then added another finger and speeding up “ah…..this is…...so….good”

“Yes it is” hinata stop then open his eyes and see a young adult closing the door “ go on, i like it when they prep themselves” he stayed where is is, leaning on the door, his first client hinata continue, The man watch hinata fingering himself, he slow took off his shirt “go on talk, how good is it?”

Hinata close his eyes recalling his english lessons from lee “v-Very g-good”

“Are your insides wet?”

“Yes”

“Are you going to cum from this?”

“No” hinata open his eyes, remembering a lesson lee told him about clients and what they sometimes want.

“Why? You don't like your own fingers?”

The teen took a deep breath and let it out, look straight at the young man, who is naked and hard watching you with a foxy and said “i want you” the man smiled handsomely and walk to hinata and crawl over him and his hand reach to the boy hands and pulled his fingers out of his ass.

“Don’t worry i like to go gentle” the man then kiss the orange hair boy, hinata accepted the kiss and returned it, the man push his body down over hinata and slide his hands over the other chest, hinata arms wrapped around the other neck.

“You like it, like this?” hinata nodded, they continue the kiss, hinata body became hotter and flushed, unlike last night, this person is gentle and taking his time, not seeing hinata as a toy. The young man stopped the kiss and lift his body up looking down at the orange boy taking in air “my, you are a cute one, lucky i got you insead of my father, my father like it rough and hard, sometime they bleed because of it” he whispered, hinata thanks his lucky stars he got this client “but i do have to admit something i like gentle foreplay and i like it better when this happens” then with one quick move, hinata is on top of the other “ride me” hinata face redden even more and he looks away like he sees a cute girl “you never rode someone before?”

“No” said hinata, blushing hard.

“Okay i’ll show you, lift yourself” hinata did as he was told, lifting his body up, the man cock brushed the teen’s ass and he made sure its position over hinata stretched entrance “lower down as much as you want” hinata did, he push his ass down passing his man head of the cock, then he lower even more until he is about half way, his hands on the other chest and his knees planted on the bed beside the other hips.

“Its big” hinata is trembling at the size of the cock.

“I know, do you want more?” hinata nodded “good, now this will hurt but remember it this me” then the young man move his hands to hinata’s hips and grape it tightly, then thrust his hips up, plunging more of his cock into hinata, he wailed in pain as the cock is push in more, he look down and the man face didn’t change at the other pain, tears fell from his eyes. Now hinata accepted all of the young man cock inside “now roll your hips or move in and out, either way your doing most of the work”

Hinata swallow down the spit in his mouth and move, he started out slowly trying to not rush anything, the man spoke words of encouragement that hinata accepted greatly wishing this is the only client he have that night, the man then went to his throbbing cock ready to cum, he grab it and gently stock it, hinata moans came out more tender and sweet. Soon hinata hips are getting tired and he is about to cum the man notice too “tired?” hinata nodded “okay my turn” then the man grab on to the other hips and fuck him, hinata body then got a new found sensation his moan turn more primal and sexy, and he came onto the man “don’t worry i’m close too”

Then he thrust his hips up to high the heels of his feet and the back of his shoulder and his head are the only thing touching the bed, he smiled as hinata gave a silent scream cumming again so fast.

After the sex session, the man cleaned himself and watch hinata breathing with his cum leaking out slightly “thank you for the sex, i will recommend you to everyone, 5 stars, 10/10” then he started dressing himself “you work on you english some more, next time i want you to tell me what you want” then he is finished dressing up, he walk to the door but stop, turned around and walk back to hinata “i’m going to kiss you again” then he did, his kiss is short and simple and he went back to the door and left the room.

Hinata sat up touching his lips and feeling loved, then his grimm reality kicked in and another man walked in ready to fuck him and he did, not like the first man, not slow and gentle, but fast and rough, after he’s done hinata is left in a total mess an hour later another and another, throughout the its the same, rough sex after rough sex hinata is back in hell. Thought out the night hinata beg them to stop or to at least slow down, but he main said that in japanese and they just took it as sexy talk or begging for more, they had no idea it was a cry for help.

Lee came in again in 4AM with a clean robe and towel and sees hinata cleaning himself with tissues with what energy he had left in him “here this is better”

“Thanks” hinata grab the towel and continue “how was your night?”

“Good i was hosting again, they had to kick out the clients when they tried to rape one of us, it nice to see your okay tonight, be happy you have the night off later” lee smiled

“I have a question?” asked hinata putting the robe on

“What is it?” asked lee

“Is there any clients how just make love to you?” lee know what he is taking about and gave a sad face to him.

“Yes, but usually they are married or just like that, they don’t actually love you, we are just toys for them to use and sometime we fell for them, don’t the will ruin you if you make them mad” hinata face sadden even more “sorry” than they retire to their room and sleep.

===============================================================

Two months passed and hinata have gotten the rhythm of the fox den, he has been down to the club a few time to clean and also clean the other rooms too, his english has gotten better able to say a few more sentences in english and even write too, he stayed close to lee and far from claude with close call of his work and his pack.

Tonight hinata was looking at his night and it's not his night off and he wasn't given the fuck room again, he is hosting with lee “that's good, i can show you what to and not to do”

“I never hosted before lee” he said

“I know but this is a work night where you don’t have sex, even if they request for it, a sexless night” said lee, hinata smiled.

“Come on there are two more in this job lets go and i show you what room we are in”

“Okay” lee stood up and they walk out of their room and into a room where it’s filled with suits, costumes, sexy or otherwise, different size, from a size 6 to size 26. Hinata marvel at the clothes, he felt one of the clothes and it is silk, he then look at the other one and it is a bunny outfit “okay this is where we get our clothes for the host parties, and yes they do get messy and we do clean them ourselves and we do get punished if my rip them” said lee, then he look at the rack and pulled out a fine suit about hinata size “try this on, it could fit” hinata grabbed the suit and look at it, its fabric is high grade and so nice, he was then shown the change room, and he changed.

“So what else does this party want me to do?” asked hinata

“Just small talk, keeping the clients happy, drinking and eating too”

“And nothing will happen?” asked hinata

“Yeah nothing will happen, we are just entertainment they sometime take us to the club to party but they rarely go outside” hinata brain then have an idea, an idea to escape. Throughout the day they gotten ready and gotten ready for the party, lee went to the room and clean up a little in the room the clients reserved, hinata walk down to the club looking around while everyone is getting ready for tonight and hinata saw one of the employees coming into the club but the fire escape that lucas wasn't bothered to fix, then he walks up to the room and see two more teens here with them and they look at the time and the clubs started.

People come in one by one, some in a group, and music is loud and good, dancing shake to club and drink and coming out of the bar like busy cafe, and hinata is waiting with lee looking for the clients who hired the them and reserved the room.

“how do we know who is the client?” asked hinata

“They come to us, because they hand picked us” said lee, hinata look up and thought lucas or lily picked them for the job but it was the clients who picked them, they stood looking around and there hinata spotted gentlemens in suits some around their middle age and one in his 20’s walked up to them “mr harrison?” asked lee

The main man stood out, his suit is more expensive than the others behind him, red hair, no wrinkles on his face and  “yes i am”

“Follow us and we will start” lee was polite and well manner and they went to the elevator up to the private rooms and inside drink are being poured into glasses, food are on the table and the other are there too, mr harrison went with lee and other drink and went with the others talking to them about their jobs, hinata found out they are corporate lawyers, mr harrison is the head of the chain, the others are seniors and the guy in his 20’s is a junior partner.

Hinata is next to the junior, holding a non alcoholic drink in hand and the junior is looking worried, scared and unsure what to do, holding his glass of whisky, he is average size, brown hair and looks france  “are you okay, aren't you having fun?” asked hinata

“No i’m not okay, i’m just not used to this thing, they like all this but……” he lingered and drank the rest of his whisky and asked for another  one “... i think i should go”

“GO! Kid you’re the one who brought us a 24 million dollar case for the company and this is for you” said mr harrison  leaning into the conversation.

“But sir i don’t, i mean i’m not into……..”

“Cage, in this party you can’t do it with them, they have rules here, kid if you need to smoke them do it” he then pulled out engraved lighter.

“Sorry but no smoking, it's a rule” said lee, grabbing the lighter “you have to go outside to do it” Hinata can see his chance to go, the lee reach to hinata hand and pulled him up “we get you more drinks” and they walk out of the room, hinata then look at lee unsure what he is doing? “I know what you are think you can’t”

“Listen we can escape, we lead him to the fire escape then as he gets a smoke we run and leave this place, we can go home” said hinata, holding to his arm and shifted to the elevator “i miss my family”

“I do to, but remember i’ve been here since i was 5, i never been to school, no real education, no real social life other then this place, my family might have move on from me, even if i got back to japan and back home, this is me, i been a sex worker since five” lee almost look like he is going to cry “ and even if you did escape, how will get back to japan, with no passport, no ID and NO MONEY, you can’t” lee  then went to the phone on the wall and dialing the bar for them to bring more drinks. Hinata leaned on the wall and his brain refrazed his plan and beyond then his brain told him ‘where are you going to get money?’ and ‘how are you going home?’

“I can at least try”

Lee turn to hinata and with a serious face “ then try, tell me how are you going to get home? Go get a seat in a plane then go home with no money, crossover a number of country to get home or some insane idea to get home, go try” hinata then look down as the elevator ding and a trolly with drinks rolled in  and the bartender scene the tension of the hall as she walk in, the two are looking at each other angry and tense and she look at them confused.

“Sorry did i interrupted something?” she asked, rolling the tolley next to lee.

“No sorry” said lee then the bartender went back into the elevator, lee went to grab the tray  “Shoyo there are things that can never go your way, you will can caught or get sick along the way, even get killed while being mugged, don't try ” then he walk inside.

Hinata just kicked the wall not so hard and walk back in, everyone is drinking and talking, mr harrison groping them and asked if he could hire them or not, others are just having a good time, and the one called cage is starting to loosen up after a few drinks, he is dancing to the music and talking about business, midnight come and pass and everyone is leaving lee and another one in the resident’s lead them out hire them a taxi to take them home. Hinata is still in the room cleaning by himself, the other residents went to sleep because they are younger and more tired, so he is throwing bottles into the bin, wiping up spilt drinks up and eating what's left of the food.

Lee walks in to see hinata tired are eating from from what's left of the cheese platter “i’m sorry”

“Its okay, it's a dumb plan anyway” said hinata continuing to eat the cheese

“It just i want anything bad happening to you” he said walking to him and eating the cheese too

“Why, two months here and you still treat me like i’m still new here”

“You are and i won’t be here any longer” he said walking to the couch and sitting down

“What do you mean? ‘Any longer’” hinata went to sit next to him “what happening to you?”

“Nothing just……..” he look down and kick the tight shoes off his feet “..........i’m getting older, anyone 25 or older will be sold again an i have no idea where for me, they already decided for me and i don’t know when but i will be shipped off they know where and i just want to make sure you are going to be okay by yourself” hinata hugged him tightly, lee return the hug, they let themselves take their time as they clean and tidy the room. when they went to their room lee asked hinata about his life back in japan, hinata obliged, he told him how he wanted to be the next small giant, his volleyball team matches, his family trips to his grandparents house in the country and anything small he can think of he told him, then hinata realised lee fell asleep to his stories.

====================================================================

Month 5 for hinata arrived and hinata is finally getting a grasp of the english language but still learning, he done more parties with and without lee, sometime with claude, he cleaning the club and lucas finally fixed the fire escape door and he is finally okay with the ‘pay and fuck’ rooms. Right now he is in the common room watching the t.v even though it not in english, a world new channel open up and he is watching the japanese news segment, he there is is watching the news anchors talking about school budgets and students suicides, he is sad he can never go home, as the new segment is over and moving to korean news he changed it to another channel for a 10 next to him, and stood up and walk to the window looking outside wishing he can go outside, just once to play volleyball.

“My look, wishing for a better life then his mansion” he turn to see claude and his crew behind him “we need to talk”

“I’m not talking to you” said hinata

“I know but listen lady lily want you and me in her office in 10 minutes and i don’t like to be kept waiting i see you in her office” then he left, hinata waited and he looks around the room and none of his crew stayed behind, he want to go to lee and tell him but this is lily claude is talking about he doubt claude would lie about that so he went to the the elevator and went to the office floor and there is claude without his crew, he walk up to the office and stood there was claude just look at him.

“What do you think she wants?” asked hinata moving away from claude

“Some important client, she handle the vip’s clients herself not to lucas and of course i am going to entertain them, but you why would lily want you in here” he said with a snarky remark, then he knocked the door “you must be some mistake”

“Come in” said lily, they open the door and they stood on front of her desk and she finished typing something in her computer, then she look up at the two, she smiled.

“Sit down” they sit on the chairs “we have a client from Italy coming here to partner with me and if this deal goes off without a hitch there will be another fox den club in rome” said lily she then stood up and walk around the her desk and stood behind the boys, “you see he wants a taste of the fox den and he officially made a request of the both of you” claude turn to her and spoke to her

“Why must i be paired up with this inexperience body”

“Because my boy, he want him too and you must really listen to the clients, he going to be here in a couple of hours and when you leave this office go and prepare in request #1 and make sure this one learns what he has to do, i’ll bring him to the room” she walk to hinata and patted his hair

“yes , lad lily” they stood up and claude grabbed the paper and look at the request and he smiled, as they left the office hinata turn to the blonde.

“So what does he want” he asked, looking unsure since claude smiled at the request.

“He said ‘our choice’ and since i am the experience one here let's go now, he coming soon but we have to get everything ready, and i know what to do” they went to the fifth floor and they went to the first room, claude open the room and inside there is a king size poster bed designed for sex, one chair and a wardrobe, hinata walk to the bed and saw the leather padded cuffs and the head of the bed and rings too, and he turn to claude as he open the wardrobe and inside is full of different types of sex toys, gags, ropes and cuffs.

“Are we going to use those?” asked hinata

“No, maybe some, fuck just give me a minute and think of a good play for our client, he must of picked you for some reason, i’m the most requested and you….” he turn to hinata playing with the hem of his red shirt “......childish”

“Hay i’m 16”

“And i’m 18 i outrank you by a lot and, AH! Of course i have a good idea what to do” he turn to the boy and the clock “we have about 2 hours until the client is here, so get undressed and cleaned up i get everything ready”

“How?”

“There is a shared bathroom between room 1 and 2, that closet is not a closet, its a bathroom” hinta went to the bathroom and have a quick shower, he wished he told lee what he’s going to do, but he didn’t so he wash his face, body and hair, after his was done he blow dry his hair with the blow dryer attached to the wall and used one of the spare towel and dry himself. Hinata walk out clean and see claude clearing the bed, he look up to see hinata clean “good, now lie down and take care of you” hinata was unsure if he should obey this demands but ily expect this client to be happy so he have no choice, he walk to the bed and climb up and lay down, then claude went and grab hinata hands and pull them up and quickly cuff them up using the leather padded cuffs.

“HEY?!” yelled hinata, he started to struggle to free himself “what gives?!”

“Something for you and your rude attitude towards me since you arrived this place and revenge to lee” then he forced a gag in his mouth, the gag is like a muzzle, but there ring forcing his mouth open and a cock plug he pushed into hinata mouth “listen to this all of this i plan so if you mess up or do anything up it will be your fault not mine and you will get punish by lady lily, not me” then he grab his leg and pulled them up and use the rope to tie it up and went to the other side and did the same thing, now both his legs are up and he is exposed.

Hinata tried to struggle but claude didn’t even look at him “you know, when you first got here i was hoping we could be friends but lee, he put the thought of me being a bad influence on you that really rattle’s me up” he then pulled something out of the wardrobe and it was a small case “every new kid that come in here, i tried to make them join me but your friend lee made them independent” then he walk to the bed and sit down and lower himself down to hinata cock “call this my sweet revenge” then he engulf hinata’s cock in his mouth. Claude tongue swirl up and down on the cock as he tortures the boy, hinata on the other hand he is scared, his body is so used to the abuse the his own body is betraying him and getting turned on, his cock is is hard, claude continue to suck off hinata he can taste the pre cum and he move off him and he see hinata crying.

“Are you fucking crying? Don’t worry i will make your cocke super sensitive” said claude he stood up and walk to the wardrobe and pulled out a massage wand, he plugged it in and turn it on, as it vibrate he pointed the wand to the cock and sends pleasure all over his cock, hinata moaned behind the muzzle as he then cum from the wand, his own cum landed on his torso and “you came, good” then he open the case inside there are silver thin rodes, he pulled out one thin rode and pointed it to the sensitive cock, the end of the rode touch the tip of the cock and pushed it down the urethra, hinata jerked his body and see the silver rode disappearing in his dick. As the rode is fully in his dick he look at claude returning the wand onto the sensitive cock, hinata flinch a couple of time as claude keep moving position from the head down to the base.

Hinata look at the clock and it nowhere near the time the client, he look back to claude and he gave pleading look in his eye to stop “do you really want me to stop? Come on you are going to give me the puppy dog eyes, stop it and enjoy this” then he went to the wardrobe again and he pulled out a few more things out and they were a few toys and left them on the bedside table and “i’m going to the bathroom and clean myself up, wait here and stay pretty” as he left the room, hinata is left alone, tied up and with the wand on his dick, straining his whimpering dick, wanting to cum again. Half an hour later claude came out and hinata looks flustered, weeping cock, sweating and still hard “look at you, so turn on, he going to be here soon and we are going to fuck on top of you and do so many things on you, as long as the clients is happy”

Then he walk to the door and he turn to hinata just watching him, then there is a knock on the door and claude look back and open it, outside is lily and the special client, the lead then in, lily let the client in first then she walk in, the client is in his mid 40’s and quit large, short black hair, wearing fine italian suit, he almost look like a mob boss, he look at the bed and see the boy tied to the bed “claude your idea?” asked lily

“Yes, ma’am, he did volunteer for this part, sir may i ask you name” asked claude looking the client.

the man turn to him and spoke with an accent “Giovanni De Larco, so this is one of the….” he stop to think if the word in english “.....request rooms? Lovely, bed, chairs, a wardrobe filled of toys, nice”

“Giovanni i’ll leave you and experience the session, claude, hinata, look after the Mr De Larco and show him a good time” then lily turn and left the room and close the door behind her. Giovanni loosen up his tie and he walk to the chair and started taking off his clothes, claude not shy of his naked body he walk to the client and started to help “let me De Larco, relax and let me help you out of these clothes”

Hinata watches on from the bed still horney and wanting to come, as claude help De Larco undress and make him feel like the only one in the room, the wand still sending vibration on his cock, he watches as claude kisses him on his pecs, chest, navel and then started to suck him off, De Larco hand are threaded through claude's hair as he is thrust his hips, fucking the blondes mouth “wow, your mouth is well trained” said De Larco “no wonder Lady lily told me to request you and that boy there?” he look at hinata and then look down at claude and let out a moan “okay stop i want to try out the the boy there” claude remove his mouth from De Larco and he stood up and the client walk to the the bed and lean over hinata looking at him.

“He’s new here, Giovanni let me pleasure you, not him” said claude

“No you do it, fuck his mouth and……” he walk to the chair and move it to face the bed and sat down on the chair “teach him how to pleasure someone” claude smiled and he climb onto the bed he then cimb over hinata and his face, his remove the plug gag from the muzzle, place it next to hinata head and he lift his head up and forced his cock into hinata’s mouth. hinata eyes close as his mouth is filled with claude dick. Claude moving hinata head in and out if his cock, he look at the client and seducivly licked his lips, as he fuck hinata mouth, Giovanni watch on and he watch on.

Hinata want to bite down on claude’s dick but his muzzle wouldn't aloud it, then the blonde pulled hinata orange hair and came into his mouth, claude gave an a audible moan to please the client and hinata moaned in discussion and was forced to swallow the blonde cum “nice, boy get off him i want to try him” De larco stood up from the chair and walk to the bed and claude got off hinata and he look back as hinata is wide eyed as De Larco look down at the boy and he climb over him and look at the boy under him “my my, look at you so perfect like this, claude did a good job with you and i am going to fuck you then make love to the boy there”

“Thank you master, do you want me to do anything to help you” asked claude

“Yes, get me some toys and…... oh a sounding” Giovanni look down at hinata cock with the sounding sticking out, he reached down to the sound and twirl it, hinata flinch, his hips move up and twitching “my, you are the sensitive one, we should move this one and fuck you into submission” with the sounding still in his fingers, he slowly pulled the metal rode out, hinata moans and when the sound is out of hi, he came his cum spilled on him and a little on Giovanni hands, he smiled and he held his hand out and Claude knew what he had to do, he pulled out a tube of lube and and handed it to the client and went sat down, giovanni pop it open and pour some on his hard cock, then he pointed it on hinata entrance.

“Master i didn’t prepare him?” said claude

“I know, i want him tight” then he thrust his cock straight into hinata, as he fully sheath himself inside hinata, he can feel hinata tightening up and see him struggle to take his size, hinata eyes widen and giovanni started to thrust his hips into hinata. Giovanni sheare body size and cock size hinata can’t handle it, even with a year of abuse from different clients he never taken anyone this size, some fuck him quick and left, some took their time and the small percentage just made love, but this is the first time he in a situation where he is helpless and unable to talk. Giovanni is giving all of his strength into fucking him “god, he is so tight, i can’t believe he’s new at this, i should book him for the basement and make him my bitch or take him with me when i finish building the fox den in rome” he the the grab on to his hips and pull him closer as he thrust in.

“Master don’t break him” said claude walking to him, then he walk around the bed and kneeled down next to hinata “lily doesn't like broken things”

“I know” then he went faster and faster and hinata can feel giovanni cumming into him, he moaned behind his muzzle, his body spasm under the client and taking the amount of cum he spill into hinata, it was so much hinata taken from one person “i haven’t had sex with anyone in the past few days so i can do this all night, get a butt plug and help me untie him” claude did, obeying the client he went to get the plug and handed it to De Larco, as he pulled out of hinata he push the plug in and he and claude untie the boy but not the muzzle, as hinata lay on the bed, breathing heavily through his nose “on second thought we should fuck him together” Giovanni got off the bed and went to a phone and call up a drink.

“Good idea master, can i go now?” asked claude walking to giovanni and try to get a kiss from him, he just let him in for the kiss.

“Sure go for it, i’m waiting for my drink” as he went to the chair and claude smiled and walk to hinata, and climb the bed and rolled hinata on his stomach and lift his hips up, pulling out the plug “are you ready for round 2?” then claude then fuck hinata, hinata can barely conterplaite who is fucking him, but all he knows he is being used and there will be more, after claude cam in him, giovanni pulled hinata off the bed and on the chair after he plug him up, then he and claude made love, it was slow and sexural and made the room hot. after they finish they had a drink and then they started a threeway and hinata is the main course, the first thing they did was lay hinata on the end of the bed and giovanni fuck him as claude sits on him face as he forced hinata to suck him off, then a 69 position while claude fuck hinata as the boy suck off giovanni and the last position of the night is the double penetration, both giovanni and claude fuck hinata together and hinata is tired, dirty and full of cum.

Its now 3 in the morning and giovanni showered and got himself dressed “thats was amazing, claude when i open up my club, do you want to move to italy and work for me? Looking after the the new boys and girls” Claude smiled and turn to the bathroom with a set of spare clothes for him and hinata.

“I don’t know, the lady likes me here and paid a lot for me, maybe i could convince her to let her number 1 boy go to italy” said claude

“How much did she paid for you?” asked De Larco, finishing getting dressed in his fine suit.

“About Half million dollars, master” then he look at hinata how is panting with the removal of the muzzle gag and tons of cum inside him and stuff with a butt plug and a small bump sticking out “master what about him?”

“No, i will buy other for my place, cheap one and you will train them, if you said yes” then the italian man walk to the door and open the door “call me if you do said yes and she lets you” then he left the room, hinata looks up at claude and barely have enough of strength he just rose his hand and try to reach out to claude, but the blonde slap the hand away.

“Do you really think i want to help you, this is revenge sex to your helpless lee, once he’s gone i think i go to italy with Giovanni and rule there” then he kicked away some of the bed sheet they move off the bed “When we turn 25, we are sold of, to where, your guess is as good as mine, he’s 24” then the blonde went to the bathroom. When he came out dressed, hinata is standing on his feet trying to balance himself and go to bathroom and get all the cum out of him, claude just ignore him and walk to the door and left the room without a word.

Hinata manage to get to the shower and clean himself release the pressure inside him from the cum and when he clean himself he got himself the second set of clothes and walk to the the elevator and when it open there is lady lily, there he step in and and stood silently next to her as she press the boys living quarters “So how was Mr De Larco session? Claude told me about his offer, i am thinking about it”

“It's good ma’am, he had a good time” he said looking down swinging his hands behind his back

“Good, you have the night off so take it easy and i think De Larco also like the fact your still new here and he want to buy you, not for work, but as his pet”, hinata eyes widen, when he hears the fact giovanni want him, then as the elevator stop at the office she step out and turn back to him “don’t worry i said no, he has to buy his own” as the doors closed he relaxes and when he reach the floor he walk out and pass a few boys getting ready to go to sleep and talking and when he reach his room he open it and see lee waiting for him.

“Are you okay? I heard about you and claude, what did he do?” he asked, hinata sat down on the bed.

“He tied me up and gag me while they did things to him, i’m tired lee”

“Okay we can talk in the morning” he turn to his bed and about to climb to the top.

“Also when is your birthday?” lee stop, look down and stop climbing “he told me your going to be 25”

“Yes”

“When”

“Two months, i think lily already had an idea where to sell me, look we should sleep” he continue the climb and lay in bed and want to sleep, hinata lay on his bed and sleep, waiting for something to happen.

====================================================================================

Hinata is staring at the calendar looking at it with despair and disbelief today it's his birthday, it's been a year since he was taken, a year as a sex worker, lee finished teaching all the english he can teach hinata and then he been sold off, no one know where, but he knows somewhere he going to be okay. Claude is now ruling over the boys, older and younger, hinata is trying to not get in his radar and hinata didn’t get a new roommate, he kept lee’s book and he reads it over and over so when he does get a new roommate he will be ready.

He gotten more experience in the playroom thanks to Claude influence with some of the clients, he was forced to do puppy play, daddy play, other types of roleplaying, minor bondage and sex toys, he sometimes he play along and sometime he tried to resist or change the play. Today he’s dressed up for a clients  son’s party, the club is rented out for a lot of money and so many people are partying and lily let her boys and girls go there to have some fun, and now hinata is standing by the stairs looking out to see if he can make a run from it, but there are the clubs bouncers and guards checking ID’s and Guest list, there is no way he can leave this way.  The orange hair boy then move to up to the second floor of the club and was the people down below dance and partying, he look around and saw another teen his age sitting alone away from the party in the area clustered with leather arm and a small coffee table in the middle and he looking at his phone, hinata walk to him and sat down across from him .

“hey, why aren't you down there?” asked hinata, the teen look up and he has dark black hair, brown eyes, wearing black jeans with a chain wallet in his pocket, short sleeve blue flannel shirt with long red sleeve undershirt.

“It's not my choice this is my relative birthday party, i’m just forced to be here” said the teen, looking up his phone and placing it down “i hate this place” grabbing his non - alcoholic drink

“Why?” asked hinata

“My father come here for the girls upstairs, i know this place secrets” he said hinata eyes widen and he out and around to see if anyone is around, just some, drunk and making out.

“How did you Know?” asked hinata, the teen then look surprised.

“Are you part of-”

“This yes, they took me from japan last year, i’m Shoyo Hinata” leaning back in the chair.

“Levi wolff” Levi held out his hand and hinata took it and they shook “so ever try to escape?”

“No, they punish us if we do, but i also don’t want to stay here” he said “i miss everyone back home” Levi look out and back to hinata

“What if i help you walk out? We can hide your face and i can help you walk out” he said picking up his phone and put in his pocket

“The bouncers and Guards know all of our faces if they see me walking out with you, we are in trouble and lady lily doesn't like people messing with us and properly you helping us leave she might want you to work everything off and i don’t want that for you” said hinata, then levi took his phone out again and held it out, the teen look at his and look confused “what?”

“Call them or look them up? That would help you, you know, move on?” levi then look pass hinata and see one of the Guards walking and he pulled it back, hinata look back and see him, he stop at their table and they smiled he spoke.

“The party going to end so lily want you all to go back up stairs in 15” then he walk past them, Levi then brought his phone out and lend it to hinata.

“Shoyo here” hinata took it and search his mother's facebook page and there is a a photo of his mum, dad and his little sister a little older, then scroll down to see a news report about him being missing, then he look to see his team’s page, they won a lot of matches and see the picture of new members and kageyama is the new captain and yachi is the new manager looking more confident and ready for life, he smiled as is living happily and not in this situation and tears started to fall from his eyes and he handed the phone back to levi and lower his head to hide them “is everyone okay? Are you okay?”

“Yes, everyone is okay, i just miss them, so much” he said and he notice most of the other are leaving and he stood up and wipe away the tears and was about to walk off, levi stood up and grab his hand and stop him, hinata look back at him.

“I’m sorry, about everything i thought this could help you but it hasn't” said levi, he let go of hinata hand.

“No it’s okay, i just…… miss them, i hope i could see you again?” he question, it the first time he talk to someone not part of the fox den and he happy about it.

“If i do, do we?......” he linger the last word, hinata know what he means.

“Have sex, god no we can just talk, request me and we can just talk” he said, then levi walked off, as people started walking out of the club, and hinata went back up as he entered the elevator its full of girl and claude was inside too, as the metal box goes up it stop at lily’s office floor and claude walked out, hinata never like the idea what he would do then it stop at the girls floor and and all the girls left and when he reach the boys he walk out and saw most of the boys are talking about the party and somehow with got new clients to talk about, as he walk into his room and started to chance into Pj then lay down happy, finally he can sleep with a smile in his face.

Two days later hinata went to lucas office to get his assignment for the next two night he look at the paper and he is place in the request room, two night in a row “lucas is this right? two night of request?”

“yep, by the same guy too, you must've made a good impression on him, for him to request you twice at that party, so buckle up kid, you’ll need it” said lucas, and hinata walks out and another walks in, he look at the paper he mind went to levi, he must have got him as a request, he walk down into the elevator and claude walked him with a devil smile, as the door closed he lean in to see hinata sheet.

“Two request night, may you must of mad that boy swoon for you” hinata turn to him and he hope he doesn't want to ‘help’ like when they had giovanni De Larco together “too bad i can't see him” he said fixing himself up

“why?” question hinata

“Because kid, De Larco finally made deal lady lily like and i am going to italy tonight and do the work lucus does but better and also train them, maybe i can make them do it to each other for practice” he smiled, “he did like you but not enough to buy you”

“Good, why would i work for someone who want me as a sex toy” as the elevator stop and itsdc league of tomorrow the club and there is De Larco standing in the middle of the club and talking to the bar tenders.

“News flash, you are and will ever be a toy until we have no use for you” as the door close hinata press the button for the boys room, he kick the door and punch it as he look down at the paper and wish it was Levi who is coming tonight. The rest of the day he went to the common room and help most of the new kids learn english and spread around the news about claude, most are happy and some are not, when when night comes he walk down to the request room he is in and its the room 4 and is a tad bit smaller and a queen size bed with with the bathroom from room 3, a sex toy wardrobe and he pulled out the spare clothes since it might be levi. It's almost 7 and he look set everything up for a ‘just in case its someone else’ scenario and he is sitting on bed waiting for this person, as he waiting he is still in his robe and staring at the door.

A few minutes later the door open the reveal a kid his age coming in and its Levi Wolff walking in, he then look away walking in “what?” asked hinata

“Your in….” levi pointed to the robe, hinata look down and blush, he stood up and walk to the bathroom as he grab spare clothes, levi close the door and sat down in the bed “i’m sorry, did you thought i was someone else?”

“No, well yes, sorry i had a odd day” he yelled as he change his clothes.

“No it's okay, i did thought you were someone else but now i’m happy” hinata almost finished changing.

“Actually i was hoping show you something but i’ll wait” he said pulling his bag on the bed and taking out a tablet, hinata walks in, fully clothed and walking to the bed and sit down.

“No don’t i want to see” levi ope the tablet

“Actually i look up your family and your team when i got home and i found this and i think you should see this” said levi, he open an app and it's a video from a the news, he took it and press play and here is his mum and dad, his mum is holding a picture of him and they are talking about him, his mum crying trying to not think about the worse case scenario, his father talking about him and want to find him and talks about how he goes out in night and looks for him and in the sidelines is his little sister crying, after the video levi took the tablet and look at hinata happy as he cried “i didn’t understand what they were talking about but i hope its good”

“My dad he’s been looking for me during the night, my mum is taking any leads about me seriously and its nice to see my little sister there” he said,

“Well i also found a video about your team, its a video of one of their matches” he pulled it up and they both watch it, Levi didn’t understand how the game is played but hinata explained it, he talk to him about his team, his training, his friends, the third years friends who left and wonder about who the new members are. About an hour later they watch a few matches, they also talk about other things, levi talks about amsterdam, netherland, and how he is here because of his dad work and he going back to his country in dubai in a few of days, hinata is sad about it and he talked about his home, his town then they look at the time and it's almost 10PM.

“I should go, i requested you for tomorrow again, i hope that's okay” said Levi, as he got off the bed.

“Okay its nice seeing you here, i’ll see you tomorrow” said hinata as levi was about to walk out hinata stop him “hey wait…” hinata walk to him and mess up his hair “sorry the have to believe we did it”

“Okay and i should do this too” he unbutton his shirt and mess it up a bit then he open the door “more believable?” hinata nodded and Levi left waving goodbye to him and hinata wave back. Hinata turn to the room and walk in and mess it up and pull out a few toys and smear lube on them and dope them, he knows in the morning he know the cleanser clean the fuck rooms and the request room and when he walk out he made himself look tired and sexed out.

The next night arrive fast for them and Levi arrived and hinata made sure he is properly dressed and they talked about their day, but hinata mostly listen to levi day, he mainly shop around, forced to attend a meeting with his father, and explain his father work he’s a restaurant investor and looking into investing clubs in europe, then he went to see some other things, for hinata he explain what he did that day, forced to clean the club, do whatever they want until their time to work in the club. Levi pulled out his tablet and ask to watch movies with him, the hinata order food and drinks to the room, when the waitress came he was a perv and wonders what's the food for but levi said he would complain to lily if he is question why he wants food in his room, then they watch three movies before levi left.

The next couple of days levi tried to visit hinata giving him photos and postcards and netherland and amsterdam, hijata is grateful for it and hid them in lee’s book. A week later he and levi are quite good friends and they are going to miss each other when levi leaves and go back to dubai. Right now it's almost noon and he wasn't given any assignments today or tomorrow so he is standing on front of lily’s office and wondering what is going on and he is hoping lily didn’t found out about him and levi. About a minute hinata mind when to negative thought lily open the office and gesture hinata inside, he did and walk in at stood there on front of the desk. Lily almost look like he is happy, as if someone given her the most amazing news “levi wolff, he’s your new regular right?”

“Yes ma’am” said hinata hoping he didn’t do anything wrong

“His father Maxwell Wolff found out about his son endeavor and actually want to buy you for his son” the moment she said that hinata eyes widen and he was unsure what to make of this news, why did his father want to buy him “and he offered three time as much lucas brought you, I wonder why he want to buy you, but not so much that he’s willing pay three time as much your going with him and his son to dubai.

“Your willing to let me go when you sold claude to work in Italy?” she gave a little giggle, hinata swallow and unknown substance in his throat.

“Claude said he was brought for half a million but in truth he was  born into this world, one of the girls I brought, gotten pregnant and want to keep the baby i allowed it if the baby work here, she accepted and we raised him here.

“Really?”

“Know back to the work at hand, i will use the money to buy another slave or two, but i don’t care, he’s going to be here in a few hours, gather your things and say goodbye to your friends” lily gesture him to go away, hinata walk out and went up stairs he told everyone about everything and most are happy and said it's a godsend, happy for him. A few hours later he finish packing his things fairly quick and he is in the club with his bag sitting in the bar and drinking a glass of water and waiting.

Lily walk down to the club and sit next to hinata and spoke “exited?”

“I don’t know ma’am?” he answered trying to not look at her in the eyes, she then raise her hand to the to his chin and lift his head up to look at her.

“Your right you don’t know, but i really don’t care, your not a big impact here anyway, claude was but i do hope they break you” hinata eyes widen in shock of what she just said, then lily stood up and there is a man, short black hair in a formal business suits  and a suitcase in hand and next to him is Levi and he look sorry and scared “ah Mr Wolff and his son, levi, Mr if you come with me we can talk money and business” the two walk away, leaving Levi and hinata alone.

“Shoyo i’m so sorry, my dad found out about us hanging up and he thought we were doing something you know more….” hinata gotten the idea “so he said he could buy you and started talking about me being less distracted on school work and other stuff”

“But why me? And what am i going to do in another country again?” he asked

“Well i also convince him to let you go with me to school? Is this okay?” hinata look around and back at Levi.

“Really?”

“My dad is crazy rich and he said he will give me anything and he trick me into buying you and well i’m sorry” said levi, he look down and smiled “listen we can find a way to get you back to japan when we get to dubai” hinata stop him.

“listen this is my life now and i really don’t mind and i do want to be with you, i did thought i could travel the world with my team during national, but now i don’t mind now and i accepted that i will never met my family, but this is the most free i can be levi, so if this is the closest i can be then i take it”

“Shoyo are you sure?”

“Maybe when i’m older and your dad let me i can go home and i can show you everything there” said hinata, then they look to see the two return and Mr wolff doesn't have the suitcase on him.

“Business is done and you can go with them” they stood up and the three walk out of the club, hinata eyes squinted as he walk out of club and they eyes are adjusting to the full fluege sun beaming down his body, the dose of fresh air flooded his lungs and there is a a limo waiting they walking and the driver took hinata bag and put it in the back and he climb into the limo and started the drive. Mr Wolff is on his phone talking to to who ever and levi and hinata and looking out of the window, the route hinata recognise from the first time he arrived in amsterdam, as they reach the airport and the private airstrip and another private plane, they all walk in and the next few minutes they are all in the air, hinata is not cuffed to the chair or have someone watching him, he is free from that club and free from that club and he is up and up, going to a another adventure.

 


End file.
